I Think I Love You
by NenePasciele
Summary: This is a short one shot of how Toono first found his love for Tamiya... it's Toono POV and I'm still new to this couple but I really really love them soo much! They're super cute! ... hope you all enjoy it


**Hey everybody!  
****I just recently became in love with this Manga and this Couple!  
****Whaaa~ Toono-kun wa Kawaii~~~  
****Also, I just read the extra for Tamiya where he first noticed Toono  
****So I wanted to do the same for Toono  
****Though I'm not really sure if there is one out there somewhere  
****But since the manga started off with "Wanna go out with me"  
****I figured that I should do a prior meeting type of thing**

**Well, here it goes…  
****We Start!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights towards this manga, this pair or even this story possibly  
****Warning: Characters may be a little OOC since I'm not very familiar with them yet, demo ganbarimasu~ (I'll try my best)**

* * *

One Shot: I Think... I Love You

Toono POV:

I can hear the bell ringing but I guess I should introduce myself first though. My name is Toono Satoru and on the first day of my second year at school but I was sure that he wouldn't be there in my class this year. By he, I mean Tamiya Keigo; though I've never really talked to him... or to anyone else for that matter, but ever since I'd decided to join the Art Club just a month before the new year, that I had realized that he was actually a really cool guy. Even in his first year, he immediately became the ace of the baseball team just after a few weeks of training. I heard that he was somewhat a beginner... or more like an amateur player with no real experience. But he improved quickly and had been shown to have real natural talent for the game.

Meanwhile, I was cooped up in the classroom for most of my first year and either read or drew during my spare time. Whenever I had nothing to do, that was all I did; therefore, I barely ventured out into the hallways unless necessary. Eventually, one of my classmates had seen my drawing from over my shoulder. I forgot what drawing it was exactly but they'd startled me, even if it didn't show on my face.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I have a hard time displaying emotion on my face. Or it's more like, I was born with the inability to show any kind of expression other than the blank one that I own; the same expression which is currently present on my person.

Anyways, because of this person's sudden outburst, others from her friend group had started to crowd around me and took a peek at the drawing. I tried to shy away from everyone but since my desk was next to the wall, I had nowhere to go unless I jumped out the window. "Wow, Toono-kun is really good!" She exclaimed as she got everyone's attention. "Ne, Ami you have to see this!" She, Ito Emiko, called out to her friend.

"Nani, nani?" Her friend, Tsurugi Ami-chan questioned as she hopped her way over. "Ah, hello Toono-kun." I just nodded in response and she smiled happily. Everyone in this class knew that I didn't express myself much, even the teachers were informed somehow, so they all had dubbed me as being very timid. Although, that wasn't really the case but I couldn't find the voice to correct them. I guess this is where the misunderstanding had started.

"Whaa~ Toono-kun is really good at drawing! It looks so real!" She squealed and drew even more attention. They had asked for permission to gaze through the other pages and since there wasn't much other than scenery, animals and the class itself, I guess it was alright to let them take a little look.

"Aha, look! It's the class from when we had free time."

"Yeah, I think this was last week, see Sato-kun is sleeping at his desk."

"Hey look, it's us sitting and talking, look Emi-chan, you're laughing! Kawaii~"

"These are amazing, Toono-kun." They then looked back towards me. I felt really self-conscious from getting these compliments and wasn't used to all the attention. In the end, I sort of considered jumping from the window to escape this uncomfortable situation that I was in.

"Ne have you ever thought of joining the art club?" Ito-san asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Are you in any club already?" Tsurugi-san asked after. I shook my head and the two just smiled at each other before inviting me in. I wasn't really sure what to say but I figured that being in a different atmosphere, drawing away from the noise of my homeroom was better than drawing in the noise. So I nodded my head, accepting their invitation. They had given me the classroom number where everyone usually meets and told me to head over after school.

That's how it started for me. I went in and found there to be about seven other members and a female club advisor. The pair had introduced me and said that I was really good at drawing. I felt really embarrassed at how they complimented my drawings but it didn't show on my face. They then explained to me that they didn't usually stay in the classroom and were allowed to wander around either alone or in a group but I decided to stay in the class most of the time. There'd even be times when we go out together as a club to a place where we draw the same model but that was only when we got permission.

So that's how I got into this classroom but it didn't stop there. When I sat by the window, I realized that I was next to the baseball field and began to observe them playing. I've never really told anyone this but I really like observing people, it amazed me at how different people react to different situations and the baseball team was perfect for this little interest of mine; what with their unpredictable plays and many decisions that one could make when trying to score points for their team, it made it all more exciting.

Of course, I never told anyone because it was really embarrassing and made me seem like a stalker. The advisor, that day, had suggested that I open the windows to let a little air in the classroom. Since it was March and the air was a little stuffy, she thought it'd be best to let fresh air flow through the room.

We had just finished our first year at this school and soon, we'd be getting a new homeroom and classmates. I thought that it'd be a little scary, having to meet new people again but it was also kind of exciting.

I sat in my newfound favorite spot in the clubroom after classes were let out and began to look out the window for some sort of inspiration. "Hey! Throw it to first base!" I heard someone exclaim and it got my attention.

It was then that I had first set my eyes on Tamiya-kun. I had somehow become entranced with the way he moved, the way he played... everything. I remember it like it was just yesterday, though it had been only a few month from now. The wind had blown hard into the room and the curtains had flown about as I watched him through the cherry blossom petals that had come loose from their blooming trees. I suddenly found my inspiration and had unconsciously drawn the one boy that had caught my attention.

I don't understand what this feeling that I'm feeling is but all that I was aware of was Tamiya Keigo.

He had become my own personal model and felt like he was the reason why I had joined the art club at all. I soon noticed that my sketchbooks were filled with him as time passed but I couldn't help myself. Eventually, I found out by watching a television show at home that this feeling is what most people would call... Love At First Sight.

I felt my face heat up at this realization but it didn't feel like I was wrong in any way. The definition had fit with what had happened and I felt the desire to suddenly confront Tamiya-kun about this. However it was too embarrassing~!

I shook my head of these thoughts and knew that he'd think I was weird if I came up to him suddenly and said what I was feeling. But it wasn't like I'd be able to approach him either. He's popular, tall, handsome and is good in school on top of being the ace of the baseball team.

Soon, summer vacation will start and I'll be away from Tamiya-kun for two months.

All that I'll have to remember him by would be my many sketches that I had taken of him. I know it's weird that one boy would like another but hopefully, this break of summer will allow me to forget these feelings. But there's a part of me that doesn't want to forget either.

It's very confusing what path I should take on this matter and I'm unsure of what decision is the right one but for now, I'm very content with just sitting and observing him... for now. With this simple need, I'll wait until the right moment appears and get to know him better in the meantime. Until this moment appears and when I feel that the time is right, I'll express to him everything; about what I've been feeling, how in awe I am of him, my admiration towards him... how I'd do any and everything for him. No matter what he does to me, how ever mean or horrible that action may be, even if I know so little about him and he doesn't even know that I exist, my feelings won't change one little bit.

After all, with all that I had discovered about my feelings for the other...  
I think... I really, truly... love him~

**There you go…  
****All done  
****I hope you guys like it and check out the manga!  
****It really is awesome~**

**Please excuse any mistakes that may be present  
****Thanks for reading!  
****Owari desu~**


End file.
